Movie Theatre
' Movie Theater '''is the pilot pisode of ''The Upside Down Show in season 1. Plot The episode begins with David asking the viewers if they saw his brother Shane and then he looks over his right shoulder and sees Shane. Then David asks Shane what he was doing and Shane says that he was polishing his snooglelook. Then, when David was about to ask Shane what a snooglelook was, Shane warned David to be careful because a snooglelook was a very delicate object. Then David said that the snooglelook was awesome and then he asked the viewers if they wanted to see something really awesome: the remote. He tells the viewers "It does heaps and heaps of really cool things. Like, you know, let's say you want something to freeze, you just hit the Pause-" but, when he was about to say "button", Shane cuts him off by saying "Wait, wait, I want to move my snooglelook to a safe place." After David said "Sure", he said "Chicik", which lets the viewers know he already pressed the Pause button. After, he said "Paused. If you want something to go backwards, you hit the Rewind button. Chicik." Then Shane did everything backwards and spoke backwards. Then, David pressed the Play button to let Shane say "Wait, wait, I want to move my snooglelook to a safe place" again. After David said "Sure" again, he said "Ooh, wonder what this button does. Chicik." As he looks around to find out what is happening, Shane stumbled and catches his snooglelook before it hit the floor. Then David says "Anything? Anything at all? I'll try it again. Chicik." Then Shane stumbled again. Then David said "Whoa! What happened?" Then Shane said "I stumbled." Then David said "You stumbled? Ooh, must mean the stumble button." Then Shane said "Be careful." And David said "Sorry." Then he turned his attention to the viewers and said "Would you like to have a try? Thought so. Here you go." Then Shane said "Be careful." Then David said "Got it? Okay. Now why don't you try pressing the Play button?" Then the screen went dark and David said "Huh?" Then Shane said "I think someone pressed the Dark button." Then David said "Did somebody - Did s - Did somebody press the Dark button? Hmm, yes, I think somebody - ' (Both Shane and David) "Doh!" as the snooglelook shattered on the floor. Then David said "Could somebody press the Light button?" Then the screen lit up and David said "Thank you." Then, when Shane saw his snooglelook shattered into a lot of pieces, he said "Aah! My snooglelook!" Then David said "Uh, never fear, Shane. I have my snooglelook repair kit." Then he imitated the sound of tools being used as he pretended to be fixing Shane's snooglelook. When he was finished, Characters *Shane *David *Puppet *The Voice (heard, but not seen) *Schmuzzies *Mrs. Foil *Lefty *Barbra *Girl (Dance Studio Girl) *Movie Theatre Audience (do not speak) Trivia *This is the 1st time Fido does not appear *This marks the first episode of the series. *The Dance studio girl has probably appeared in Yorkshire Television. Goofs *Shane for some reason didn't say "But whatever you do, don't press the dark button." Wrong Rooms *Laundry Room *Dance Studio *Karta Room Category:Episodes Category:Season 1